Appa Still Love Us
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Ddangko-brothers menggalau karena kehadiran Kkoming, pemoranian hitam kecil yang kayaknya lebih disayang Yesung. Fabel gaje. Mind to read and review? Hhehe.. :3


_**Appa Still Love Us**_

**.**

**Pairing :: Ddangko-Brothers feat Kkoming**

**Tambahan :: Heebum, Baengshin, Hyaku, Bada and Choco  
**

**Genre :: Fabel/Humor**

**Rating :: ~All~**

**Summary :: No summary.. Fict fabel gaje dan aneh untuk merayakan bertambahnya keluarga author dan yeppa. Kkoming imnida! :D**

**Disclaimer :: Yeppa itu punya author.. Anak- anaknya berarti anak-anak author.. *dibantai cloudsomnia***

**.**

**Fict ini Spesial didedikasikan buat anak baru yeppa dan author –coret- Kkoming, seekor anjing Pomeranian hitam yang baru berusia 70 hari. Welcome home, Kkoming the new maknae. Buat yang pernah baca Fabel When Heebum and Ddangko-Brothers Talking udah paham sama sifat ketiga kura- kura itu kan?**

**Ddangkoma :: Anak pertama yang bijaksana. (hoalaah)**

**Ddangkoming :: Anak kedua yang bermulut tajam dan nggak sabaran.**

**Ddangkomehng :: Magnae –mantan tepatnya- yang lelet dan jadi sasaran amarah Ddangkoming.**

**.

* * *

**

**.  
**

Galau. Satu kata itu yang kini menghantui hidup author. #plakk (readers :: Baru mulai udah ngerusuh!)

Hhehe.. Mian.. Maksud author itulah satu kata yang tengah menyelimuti hati ketiga kura- kura mungil (minus :: ddangkoma) yang tengah diam di dalam kandang kaca nan indah mereka. Mata sang kakak kedua a.k.a ddangkoming menatap sebal (bisa?) kearah sang appa a.k.a Yesung yang tengah menggendong baby barunya dengan author. *author beneran mati*

" Lihat, hyung! Disayang banget." Cibir si kura- kura bermulut tajam kayak biasa. " Nyebelin. Mentang- mentang maknae baru jadi majikan lebih cinta sama dia." Kura- kura itu menoleh menatap adiknya yang pundung dipojokan kandang. " Ini semua gara- gara ddangkomehng!" Serunya lagi dengan sangat ketus.

Ddangkomehng yang tadinya anteng menoleh menatap seniornya. " Lhooo~ Kok~ aaa~"

" Stop!" Potong ddangkoming gemas.

Ddangkomehng langsung mengkeret.

" Udahlah, Ming.. Kasian Mehng dimarahin mulu." Ujar sang tetua, Ddangkoma dengan sabar sambil menatap lurus kearah sang majikan yang masih menggendong sang anak baru dengan lembut dan hati- hati.

" Huh. Coba Mehng bisa lebih manis lagi kayak aku, majikan pasti nggak akan beli anjing itu!" Ucap Ddangkoming lagi ketus.

" Lhoo~ Koook aaakuu laaa_"

" Ddangkomehng diem aja!" Bentak Ddangkoming kesal.

" Heyo.." Tiba- tiba sang majikan sudah duduk didepan kandang para kura- kura itu dan menurunkan Kkoming perlahan. Tangannya dengan hati- hati mengeluarkan ketiga kura- kura yang lagi depresi itu keluar kandang.

" Ya, Kkoming.. Bermainlah dengan saudaramu, yaa.. Ddangkoma, kau yang paling tua, tolong jaga adik barumu, yaa.." Ujar Yesung. Otaknya udah rada- rada kacau nih. Gawat!

Ddangkoma memberikan respon berupa sebuah kedipan mata dan membuat Yesung mendengus. Tangan namja itu langsung mengusap bulu hitam lembut milik Kkoming dan mengelus leher anjing kecil itu, membuat Kkoming merasa nyaman dan berguling manja.

Yesung tertawa dan mengambil mainan kura- kura kecil dan memberikannya pada Kkoming. " Okei.. Appa pergi kerja cari uang dulu, yaa." Ucapnya sambil berdiri lagi dan melangkah keluar kamar. Kayaknya emang bener otak Yesung udah korslet. Author musti hati- hati, niih..

" Haloo~" Sapa Kkoming bahagia sambil menatap ketiga kura- kura itu. Ddangkoming yang dari awal emang udah sensi sama anjing mungil itu merangkak dengan sangat pelan menjauhi Kkoming. Ia memiih diam dipojok kandang sambil masuk ke tempurungnya.

Kkoming tentu aja heran dengan sikap kura- kura itu. Kali ini si maknae baru menatap Ddangkoma. " Dia kenapa?"

" Biasa.. Lagi dapet." Jawab Ddangkoma sekenanya dan langsung membuatnya diteriaki habis- habisan sama Ddangkoming.

" Ya. Ddangkoma hyung pabbo! Aku ini jantan! Udah gitu aku ini kura- kura! Jangan seenaknya ngomong, ya.. Kutendang tempurungmu baru tahu rasa kau!" Serunya marah. Satu hal yang dilupakan Ddangkoming, kura- kura nggak bisa menendang. =.=

Perlahan si mantan magnae merangkak mendekati mainan yang tadi diletakkan Yesung. " Iinii~~ Aaapaa~~?" Tanyanya lemot.

" Mainan dari majikan. Bentuknya sama dengan kalian." Jawab Kkoming sambil berguling- guling santai diatas bantalan lembut tempatnya tidur- tiduran. Anak anjing yang menggemaskan~ *author mimisan*

Mendengar jawaban Kkoming, Ddangkoming langsung menatap anjing itu sengit. " Ya, dasar puppy aneh. Kau itu nggak imut sama sekali.. Jangan bermanja- manja sama majikan. Dia itu milik kami, Ddangko-brothers!"

" Aiish, Ming.. Nggak usah cemburu gitu kenapa." Ddangkoma yang paling tua, paling bijaksana dan paling waras itu menatap saudaranya. " Kkoming kan juga keluarga kita. Lupa apa yang dibilang majikan? Kita harus akur."

" Bodo." Balas Ddangkoming sambil kembali bersembunyi dibalik tempurungnya.

Ddangkoma menghela nafas (Sejujurnya, author setiap hari selalu ngeliatin Ddangko –kura2 author-, tapi belom pernah lihat dia menghela nafas). " Maafin dia Kkoming." Ucap sang tetua ramah.

Kkoming yang masih polos itu nggak terlalu perduli dan dengan anggunnya melangkah ke tempat tidurnya yang diletakkan dilantai dan langsung tidur. Kalau menurutnya, masa- masa jadi puppy itu yang paling indah (masa-masa yang paling indah author waktu SMA. –readers :: Nggak nanya!-)

Ddangkomehng yang nggak bisa memberikan saran langsung menatap Ddangkoma bingung dan kura- kura yang ditatap itu hanya menggeleng dan masuk ke dalam tempurungnya.

" Yaah~ Teeerus~ Akuuu~ Giiimaaa_"

" Ddangkomehng berisik!" Seruan ketus Ddangkoming membuat Ddangkomehng kembali bersembunyi di dalam tempurungnya dan enggan untuk keluar. Dasar mantan magnae yang paling tertindas. Poor, Mehng..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Wow! Makanan anjing!" Seru Donghae girang sambil menggendong Bada putihnya mendekati Yesung. " Hyung, kayaknya Bada mau niih.. Bagi doong~" Rayunya sambil menjunjung Bada yang sudah memasang puppy eyesnya pada Yesung.

Tapi sayanganya si abang kura- kura itu nggak perduli. " Beli sendiri. Ini kan buat Kkoming." Balasnya enggan.

" Ya, hyung.. Pelit amat ama keponakan. Liat, Choco juga minta tuh." Eunhyuk menunjuk anjing berbulu coklat kekuningan miliknya yang sudah duduk menengadah di dekat kaki Yesung sambil menggoyangkan ekornya.

Yesung mendelikkan matanya. " Choco.. Bada.. Daripada kalian menatap ahjussi dengan pandangan melas gitu. Mending minta makan sama duo namja abnormal itu." Yesung menatap EunHae jengah dan berjalan meninggalkan couple itu yang udah cemberut.

Heebum, Baengshin dan Hyaku yang tadinya lagi membuat keributan didapur dengan menjalankan atraksi ala kucing memilih diam menatap Yesung yang menuang makanan anjing ke mangkuk berwarna merah. Lalu berjalan keluar dapur dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Tahu nggak akan diberi makan, Bada dan Choco melangkah gontai kearah ketiga sohibnya itu.

" Kenapa kalian pasang tampang melas? Kelaperan?" Goda Heebum yang mulutnya sama kayak majikannya, Heechul. " Kasihan nggak dapat makanan gratis dari si kepala besar itu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menjilat telapak tangannya.

Bada yang emang cute kayak sang majikan a.k.a Donghae langsung berguling dan membiarkan keempat kakinya menendang- nendang udara diatasnya. " Aku kan lagi program diet, Heebum. Jadi gwaenchana."

" Huh, kalo aku baru kesal. Mentang- mentang punya anak baru dia nggak mau bagi makanan. Padahal sebelum Kkoming datang dia suka iseng bagi- bagi makanan para Ddangko-brothers ke kita." Gerutu Choco bawel kayak Eunhyuk. Yah, oppa.. Kebiasaanmu dibongkar oleh anjing imut ini.

Baengshin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kamar YeWook couple. Para hewan menyebut itu rumah Ddangko-brthers. Ya, iyalah rumahnya.. Orang tiga kura- kura aneh itu hidup didalamnya. XO

" Gimana sama para Ddangko-brothers, yaa." Gumam Baengshin sambil kembali memperhatikan sohibnya yang kali ini saling berpandangan.

" Menurut yang aku dengar, sih.." Hyaku memulai. Kucing ternyata bisa bergosip, ya? Oke, lanjutkan ucapan Hyaku. " Menurut yang aku dengar sih Ddangkoming ngomel- ngomelin Ddangkomehng mulu."

" Ya, Hyaku! Itu sih udah biasa!" Timpal Choco.

Tiba- tiba Heebum yang tadi sedang sibuk menjilat dirinya menegap. " Hehe.. Aku mau nemuin my best chingu dulu ah.." Keempat kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju kamar YeWook couple.

" Wah.. Firasatku bilang Heebum-nim mau bikin onar, nih.." Gumam Hyaku.

Ketiga hewan itu cuma bisa diam aja. Sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tadi masih didapur mematung horror memperhatikan hewan- hewan yang makin lama semakin kayak majikannya itu. Ternyata ungkapan yang bilang, hewan peliharaan itu sama kayak majikannya itu bener, ya?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heebum berjalan mengendap- endap di dalam kamar YeWook couple karena Yesung masih di dalam kamar itu. Tahu sendiri kan betapa over protectivenya Yesung kalau Heebum udah masuk ke kamarnya. Karena dia takut kucing iseng itu bikin anak- anak tercintanya stress. Secara kura- kura kan lemot dan gampang stress.

Yesung mengusap bulu lembut Kkoming yang sedang makan. Anjing kecil itu terlihat tenang dan berkuasa dan kemudian meminum susu yang disodorkan Yesung. Setelah Kkoming kelihatan kenyang, Yesung menggendong anjing itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah aman, Heebum keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. " Aloha, my best chingu." Sapa kucing itu sok.

Ddangkoming yang emang sejak awal teman adu bacotnya Heebum nggak perduli dan tetap makan. Ddangkomehng sudah dipojokan kandang sedangkan Ddangkoma menatap sohibnya itu dan berkedip.

" Heyo, Heebum. Kok bisa masuk?" Tanyanya bijaksana.

Heebum nyengir (gimana caranya?). " Yaah.. Punya saudara tiri, ya?" Goda kucing itu dan langsung membuatnya dihujami death glare dari Ddangkoming yang selalu kelewat sensi.

Si tertindas Ddangkomehng menatap Ddangkoming ngeri. " Meeendiing~ Heeebuum jaangaan biiicaaaraaa~ Seeepertiii iiituu~" Balasnya dengan tingkat kelemotan yang jujur aja bikin author gemes ngetiknya!

Heebum mengeong sekali dan mengetuk- ketuk kandang Ddangko- Brothers gemas. " Tahu nggak? Aku yakin sebentar lagi majikan kalian itu nggak akan memperdulikan kalian bertiga."

" Kau bilang apa sih kucing buduk! Pergi sana!" Hardik Ddangkoming.

Heebum masa bodoh. " Kalian bertiga kan cuma kura- kura yang kata orang ngebosenin. Pasti majikan kalian lebih sayang sama Kkoming. Aku berani jamin."

" Heebum.. Jangan bilang hal yang bikin saudaraku pada resah dong." Omel Ddangkoma yang kedengarannya udah mulai bête.

Heebum, tetap santai. " Aku sih cuma bilang dan mau ngasih saran. Sebaiknya kalian ngambek biar kalian kembali diperhatikan sama si kepala besar itu." Heebum langsung berlari keluar kamar YeWook.

" Ya, kucing jelek! Pergi kau!" Seru Ddangkoming putus asa.

Perlahan Ddangkomehng merangkak mendekati hyung tertuanya. " Ddangkoma hyuuuung~~ Eemaaangnyaaaa yaaang~ dibiiilaang Heebuuum~ beeenaar yaaa~? Beeeraartiii~ maajiiikaaan nggaaak~ saaayaaaang~ kiiitaaa laaaagiii dooong~?"

Ddangkoma diam nggak menjawab, sedangkan Ddangkoming semakin kesal. " Udah Mehng diem aja!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Wookie! Anak- anak kita nggak mau makan!" Jeritan Yesung langsung membahana di dorm Super Junior dan membuat semua orang yang ada di dorm tersentak kaget mendengar sang art of voice itu menjerit.

Wookie langsung berlari ke kamarnya. " Berisik hyung!" Omelnya. Namun tatapan matanya langsung berubah saat melihat hyungnya itu tengah duduk dilantai sambil memperhatikan ketiga kura- kuranya yang tengah bersembunyi di dalam tempurung masing- masing. " Mereka kenapa?" Wookie berjalan mendekati hyungnya dan sekilas menatap Kkoming yang menatapnya polos.

Yesung mengangkat bahu. " Kayaknya mereka sedang bête dan nggak mau makan. Huwaa.. Gimana ini..? Anakku~" Racaunya membuat Wookie agak ilfeel.

" Hyung juga sih.."

Yesung menatap dongsaengnya bingung. " Kok aku?"

Wookie mengangkat bahu. " Hyung kelihatannya lebih sayang sama si magnae baru ini. Mungkin para Ddangko-brothers jadi kesal dan ngambek."

" Omaigat!" Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. " Siapa yang lebih sayang sama Kkoming? Aku kan adil dan sayang ke semua anak- anakku. Aku harus gimana, Wookie.."

Wookie tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang dia percayai udah nggak normal itu. " Kan dia anak- anak hyung.. Sebagai appa yang baik, hyung harus mengajari mereka biar akur. Udah ah.. Aku mau nonton dvd lagi." Sang Eterna magnae itu berdiri sambil sekilas mengusap bulu Kkoming sambil tertawa dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung mengusap ketiga tempurung kura- kura kesayangannya lembut. Kepalanya sudah ditumpukan di pinggiran akuarium kering selaku kandang Ddangko-brothers itu. " Kalian masa tega ngambek sama appa, sih?" Mulainya. Dan saat mengetik ini author bener- bener yakin kalau Yesung itu nggak waras.

Mula- mula Kkoming merasa bingung, namun insting hewan peliharaannya (emang ada?) mulai bereaksi saat melihat wajah Yesung yang sedih. Pemoranian hitam itu langsung naik kepangkuan Yesung dan menjilat punggung tangan sang majikan.

Yesung tersenyum kecil. " Anak baik.." Ia mengusap kepala Kkoming. " Aiish.. Aku kan bilang kalian berempat harus akur. Kok susah, ya?" Matanya kembali menatap ketiga kura- kura itu yang kini udah menyembulkan kepalanya.

Ddangkoma mengangkat kepalanya yang agak panjang menatap Yesung. Kura- kura itu mengedip sekali. Yesung tersenyum melihat kura- kura kesayangannya memberikannya respon. Yesung kembali mengusap cangkang para Ddangko-brothers lembut. " Kalian jangan ngambek, yaa.. Appa sayang kok sama kalian semua. Mungkin sekarang appa lebih memperhatikan Kkoming karena dia masih baru." Yesung kembali ngomong sendirian selayaknya seorang ayah yang sedang menasihati anak- anaknya. =.=

Dengan hati- hati Yesung menurunkan Kkoming dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

" Hyung, tadi majikan ngomong apa, sih?" Tanya Ddangkoming penasaran.

Yah ampun! Kasian Yesung! Udah ngomong sebegitu melasnya ternyata kura- kura itu nggak ada yang paham! Ya iyalah.. Namanya juga hewan.

Ddangkoma diam. " Kayaknya dia meminta kita nggak boleh ngambek deh."

" Kalian kok payah, sih.." Gumam Kkoming. " Sampai ngambek nggak mau makan segala. Seharusnya kalian lihat wajah majikan yang sedih tadi." Cibirnya sambil menjilat kaki kecilnya pelan- pelan.

" Hyuuung~" Ddangkomehng bersuara.

" Ddang_"

" Biarin aja Ming." Ddangkoma memotong Ddangkoming yang baru aja mau ngomel- ngomel. " Mehng mau bilang apa?"

" Kaalauu~ meenuruutkuu~ kiitaa seeharuuusnyaa peeercaayaaa saaamaaa maaajiikaaan~" Ucap sang tertindas lelet.

" Mehng bener." Suara Baengshin membuat keempat hewan itu menoleh. Kini dua anjing dan tiga kucing mengendap- endap masuk ke dalam kamar YeWook couple yang entah kenapa sejak fabel pertama author dibuat udah dijadiin markas para hewan.

Kkoming langsung meloncat kearah Bada dan Choco dan dengan santainya ketiga anjing itu bermain- main. Menciptakan kehebohan pastinya.

" Majikan kalian sayang kok sama kalian, Heebum aja yang lenjeh." Lanjut Baengshin sambil melirik kearah Heebum yang udah sibuk menggaruk lehernya yang agak gatal sedikit.

Hyaku berjalan mendekati kandang Ddangko- brothers. " Sekarang kita happy aja!" Seru kucing yang paling kecil itu sambil meloncat menyerang Baengshin. Heebum nggak mau ketinggalan dan ikut melompat- lompat bermain dengan kedua sohib satu jenisnya itu.

" Piis Ddangko-bro.." Ucap Heebum dengan wajah polos.

" Ya, benar. Majikan pasti sayang sama kita. Kenapa kita malah ragu, ya?" Gumam Ddangkoma bijaksana.

Ddangkoming nggak berekasi sedangkan si kecil Ddangkomenhng merangkak mendekati Ddangkoma. Namun tiba- tiba suara indah yang familiar membuat semua hewan itu tersentak kaget.

" Ya! Heechul hyung! Sungmin! Hae! Eunhyuk! Kenapa hewan peliharaan kalian semua ngumpul dikamarku, hah! Gimana kalau anak- anak kura- kuraku stress semua!" Jeritan itu terdengar melengking namun hewan- hewan itu yang memang nggak paham bahasa manusia tetap kembali membuat kekacauan.

Keempat namja yang dipanggil langsung menghampiri Yesung dan terpana melihat hewan- hewan itu. Heechul yang merasa memiliki otak yang brilian malah langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam adegan para hewan lucu itu dalam format video. " Lumayan buat updetan twitterku."

" Woow.. Kayaknya Bada atau Choco akan jadi suaminya Kkoming, nih." Gumam Eunhyuk sambil cengengesan.

Donghae mengangguk. " Bener. Kita bakal ngebesan hyung." Jangan tanya kenapa Hae tahu kata ngebesan, karena author juga nggak tahu kenapa.

Sungmin menepuk bahu Yesung yang mulai frustasi. " Yah, sabar ya Hyung.. Kayaknya kamar ini emang markas mereka deh.."

Yesung mendengus namun detik berikutnya dia tersenyum melihat Kkoming berjalan mendekati kandang kura-kuranya sambil menendang- nendang mainan kura- kuranya. Ddangkomehng merangkak mendekati mainan itu tapi ia nggak bisa menyentuhnya karena berada di dalam kandang.

" Okelah kali ini aku biarkan. Yang penting anak- anakku akur semua." Gumamnya.

" Kita sekarang kan saudara. Jadi ayo akur. Sebagai gantinya aku pinjamkan mainan kura- kura ini ke kalian." Ucap Kkoming manis.

Dan setelah mengetik cerita ini author mengalami masa pemulihan yang cukup lama karena author yakin otaknya bener- bener udah kelebihan kapasitas story. *author kabur*

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

.

Fict garing, gaje, abal yang aq tulis beberapa saat yang lalu.

udah pada dengerkan kalau Yeppa sekarang miara anak anjing kecil bernama Kkoming? Sumpah! Kkoming imut banget! Pengen nyulik Kkoming.. *ditabok yeppa*

nahh.. Akhirnya keluarga rusuh itu bertambah member, makin rusuh deh..

Idenya muncul waktu lagi sms-an sama Riku-chan tentang Kkoming dan Ddangko-brothers. Hhehe..

Kayaknya cerita fabel begini emang cerita konyol, ya? yah.. Gomawo kalau udah mau baca, Aku nggak maksa kalia buat review karena aku tahu ini cerita gagal yang jelek abis..

hhehe..

Tapi klo ada yg mau ripiuw silahkan~ :D

Cuma cerita selingan karena lagi bosen aja.. hhehe


End file.
